Ever since humans wielded weapons, there was the need for light to see what may lay in the darkness before us. Traditionally this was a flaming torch or, later, a lantern. Modern times provided electric flashlights. These are bulky and require the use of the other hand.
More recently technology has provided very tiny bulbs such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs can come in broad, flashlight type styles and in types that emit lasers. Normal LEDs and Laser LEDs are both well known in the art as compact and bright light sources. LEDs of both types have been conveniently and comfortably fitted many ways on all kinds of weapons. There are notable exceptions: two examples are the single handed close weapon (knife or club) and the revolver. Neither of these have a convenient place to mount or hang a light.
This invention provides a place for a light on those weapons.